The Hangover
by JUST WHATEVER
Summary: This is based off the movie "The Hangover" but in the style of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gajeel, and Loke try to find their best friend Gray while piecing together clues to figure out exactly what happened the night before. Can they do it in time for the wedding. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I'm here with my second fanfic I know I haven't finished my first one and I'm not sure if I will but I will continue to write and finish this one all the way to the end. So enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

It's was a warm breezy day and the wedding was only 5 hours away. Workers and servers uniforms were consisted of a white button-down collar shirt with some black slacks on. They were preparing for the wedding by setting up the chairs in a neatly fashion, hanging the decorations where it was needed, and just anything else that needed to be done for today. Meanwhile, this is going on the outside, this is going on on the inside.

A girl with blue curly hair was on her phone trying to reach two of the groomsmen and her future husband. First she tried her soon-to-be husband:

"_Hey this is Gray. Sorry I can't answer your call righ-"CLICK_

Then she tried one of the groomsmen:

"_Hello you have reached Dr. Loke Celestin from Stellar Dentistry. I am unabl-"CLICK_

She now was down to her last resort:

"_Hey you've reached Gajeel. Leave a message. Don't text me that's gay."CLICK_

Juvia's POV

"UGH!" I exclaimed running my fingers through my wavy blue hair, trying to keep myself as calm as possible.

"Don't worry I'm sure that they'll call when they can" said my mother who's trying to calm me down by rubbing my back in a circular motion.

"But none of them has picked up their phone. It just keeps going to voicemail."I said in a aggravated tone.

"Juvia dear you have to understand that this is Vegas. They're probably still at the casino. You know, there are no windows and no clocks there." Makarov(Juvia's Dad) stated as he flipped to the next page in the newspaper he was reading "It's difficult to tell when its day or night"

"Well Juvia thinks that they should be able to tell when it's day and night when they have a wedding they need to be here for" I said in a matter of fact tone. Just then my phone rung and I saw that it was Gajeel. I immediately picked up.

"Gajeel what the hell is going on and where are you guys?! Juvia is starting to get angry and Juvia is very nervous."

"_Yeah listen. We fucked up."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion

"_You know the party…stuff happened, things got out of control, and_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We lost Gray"_

"WHAT?!"

"_We can't find Gray" said Gajeel in a depressed tone_

"That can't be possible were getting married in 5 hours"

"_Yeah I don't think that's gonna happen"_

**2 Days Ago**

Gray is at his fiancé's house getting fitted his tux alongside his fiancé's brother, Natsu.

"HEY HEY WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THOSE HANDS" yelled Natsu. He was getting his tux measured and adjusted by a male tailor.

"Flame brain calm down" Gray said calmly

"Ice freak I can't he was VERY close to my man parts"

"OK and your all done. You can take off the tuxes" said the tailor

"Then leave or are you trying to take a peek at me you pervert" said Natsu. The tailor was about to say something but Gray cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about him he's just a little…" said Gray

"I understand. Good bye sir" the tailor said then left out the room. When he left they proceeded to change.

"You know I know that I know the real reason you're taking me with you to Vegas." Natsu said as he started to unbutton his white button down collared shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked as he took off his black blazer.

"You're only letting me come with you because I'm Juvia's brother. You don't have to bring me I wouldn't care" Natsu said putting his collared shirt on the arm rest of a chair.

"Oh come on you really think that is the reason?" said Gray as he turned to look at him.

"Yep I mean we do fight a lot"

"Exactly one of the reasons you're coming"

"Huh? You want me to come because we fight?" Natsu asked in a confused voice.

"Well yea. I mean we're going to be family in two days we should at least try to get along a little better" Gray explained to Natsu.

"Oh I get it." Natsu said as took off his pants now only in his underwear, a t-shirt, and his white scarf with black lines. He then turned to Gray and said "Well then thanks I guess" he said with his signature toothy smile.

"No problem" Gray said with a smile as he held his fist out to Natsu and Natsu tapped Gray's fist with his.

"I promise not a word of anything we do on this trip will be spoken of" Natsu said

"I appreciate that" Gray said putting on some jeans and a black short sleeve t-shirt. Suddenly Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulders and looked him in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"I'm serious Gray no matter what happens I won't tell anyone."

"Chill Natsu you don-

"EVEN if we have to kill someone I won't tell"

"Uh o-okay Natsu I don't think that will be necessary" Gray said as he carefully removed Natsu's hands off his shoulders. He then cleared his throat and said "Come on fire breath hurry up and get dressed we got to go pick-up Gajeel and Loke. "

"Oh yea I almost forgot" said Natsu then he put on some black jeans and a red shirt with flame designs all over it. "Ok let's go popsicle" he said as he walked out the door. Gray just shook his head as he followed him out the room.

* * *

Please review my story I wanna know whether I really should continue it


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Gray's POV

I'm following Natsu out the room and down the hallway and notice pictures hanging on the at each picture hung up on the wall I see some are of Juvia and Natsu when they were younger and some are of other family members. I stop at one of the pictures which happen to be Juvia in her cap and gown from college, with her mother on one side and her father proudly holding up her degree making sure the camera got a perfect shot of it. As my eyes drift off her father holding her diploma they land on to Juvia. Everything seems to be going so well between us and I still can't understand how I got so lucky to have her by my side.

"Oi, Gray you coming or what?" Natsu's voice took me out of my thoughts as I realized I've been staring at the picture for a while now.

"Yea let's go" I said looking at my watch to see that it says '3:47'. As I make my way to the front door I say goodbye to Mr. Makarov.

"Ah Gray hold on second I need you to meet me out back in the garage." said Mr. Makarov as he made his way toward the garage in the back.

"Uh, okay." Then I turn to Natsu "Wait for me in the car, it's parked in the front and it's a silver Nissan" I told him as I tossed him my keys. He nodded his head and caught the keys with one hand. Then his face suddenly turned into one that a little kid has when they see an ice-cream truck and rushed out the door making it slam behind him. I just stared at the door for a few seconds as I started to get a bad feeling in my gut but I ignored it thinking it's probably nothing. I then made my way towards the garage where Mr. Makarov was waiting and walked straight in seeing him with his back facing me as soon as I walked in. He must have heard my footsteps because he turned around to face me and started to speak.

"Ah, Gray nice of you to join me" Mr. Makarov said to me

"Yea you needed to speak with me?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes sit down I want to speak with you for a bit" he said as he motioned for us to sit in the two plastic chairs against the wall. I make my way to one of the chairs and sit down as Mr. Makarov sits in the other. For a while he doesn't say anything and it's making me a bit nervous. It's also making me wonder what on earth he could want to talk to me about. I then heard him clear his throat signaling that he was about to speak.

"Gray" he said then he paused a bit "You know in just two days my daughter and you will be experiencing a life changing event, an event in where two halves bond into one." He then broke eye contact with Gray and looked forward. "I'm so proud of my daughter. She's strong, independent, smart and so much more. She graduated from Yale third of her class you know" He paused again "I know that you're going to Vegas to have fun and have a good time and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm married so that means that I've had a bachelor party of my own and I know what happens at those bachelor parties, but all I'm trying to say is to be careful. I know they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but remember the choices you make will not only affect you; it will affect Juvia as well so just keep that in mind." He finished with a bit of hardness to his voice at the end.

" -"

"Please just call me Makarov or Gramps" I nodded my head

"Makarov I know that my choices will affect both of us and I won't do anything that will hurt Juvia in any way. She is everything to me I would rather hurt myself before I even think of doing anything that might hurt her. I going to be her husband in two day so that means that I'll be the one protecting her from anything that might be a threat and that includes me."

"Well it seems like you have you head on straight and in the right direction" Makarov said in a serious tone then his demeanor changed from a serious one to a happy one. "I'm glad that you'll be a part of this family" Makarov said with a smile. I couldn't help but feel a huge wave of relief wash over me. I just felt so much better after hearing him say that.

"I glad to be a part of this family" I said with a sincere smile.

"Ok now enough of that family mushy stuff" he said as he stood up "I wanna show you something" then he made his way to the middle of the garage where a large object covered in a black sheet was and waved me over. I looked at it with confusion as he looked at it with excitement. _'What is it?'_ I thought

"Look at this" he said as he took off the sheet and my eyes widened. It was blue, 4-seater BMW convertible with its rims shining as bright as the sun. I was just looking at it in awe thinking maybe I should get a car like this because this car compared to mine makes mine look like crap.

"It's amazing" I finally said

"It is, isn't it" he replied "Built it myself"

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded

"I finished about a week ago. When I took it for a test drive it, it drove real smooth so you should have no problem with it" he said as he gave me some car keys

"What are these for" I asked him

"For this car of course" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world "You know when you and the guys go to Vegas" I looked at him at disbelief

"I can't take this car, not that this isn't a great car, it's just that I have my own car and I don't want you go to any trouble"

"But it's no trouble at all, I want you to take them" he said. Makarov just keeps on making it more and more tempting to take them but it just doesn't feel right.

"Sorry but I can't take the keys it just doesn't feel right. Juvia and I aren't even married yet"

Makarov sighed "Ok it that's how you feel then maybe some other time"

"Sure" I said nodding my head. I look down at my watch to see it says '3:58'. "Um is that everything you need to talk to me about"

"Yes yes sorry to hold you up you can go now but remember what I said" said Makarov

"I will" I said

"And also one piece of advice don't let Natsu drive or leave him unattended in a car" he said in a warning tone

"Why?" I asked.

"Well beca-" Makarov got cut off by a loud car siren.

'_That couldn't be my car could it?' _On that thought I ran out to the front with Makarov to see what was going on and I couldn't believe the sight. Natsu had both of his ears covered by his hands and was standing right outside the front door of the house. He then saw me and ran up to me.

"POPSICLE MAKE YOUR CAR STOP NOW" he yelled at me but I ignored him and headed straight to my car only to find out that it's locked and that the keys are inside the car. As I realized this I start to panic.

"Oi FLAME BRAIN HOW DID YOU GET MY KEYS LOCKED INSIDE THE CAR" I yelled at him

"WHAT?" he yelled "WAIT I'LL BE RIGHT BACK." I shook my head knowing he probally wouldn't hear me if I yelled again. Then I felt a tap on my arm. I looked down to see Makarov.

"STAY HERE I THINK I HAVE SOMETHIG FOR THIS" he yelled and I nodded my head. As soon as he was out of sight I turn around to see Natsu coming out the house with a metal bat. Runs to my car and takes a swing at my window.

"NOOOOOO" I yelled at him making him stop in mid-swing

"DON'T WORRY I'M JUST GONNA GET THE KEY OUT" he yelled back. I started to run to him as he swung again only I couldn't stop him in time. I then watched in horror as the bat made connection with the driver seat window and broke and shattered it. He then reached in and turned off my car by taking out my keys. The sound instantly and Natsu sighed in relief. I could only stand there frozen and shocked in horror as realized the damage done to my car. Instantly anger flows through me and I punch Natsu dead in the jaw making him stumble back and fall on his ass with the metal baseball bat rolling to the side of him. Then in the next second he's up and collided his head with mine.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR ICE FREAK" he yelled in my face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR' YOU BROKE MY CAR WINDOW YOU IDIOT" I yelled back at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to help. Maybe if your car didn't start with the loud siren this wouldn't of happened." He said crossing his arms.

'_That's it!' _I thought. Then lunged at him and we started our brawl

**Please review my story thanks for reading**


End file.
